


Purple Lightning

by ShadowNekoinaTardis



Series: Tumblr Prompts [15]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, scar mention, the Lichtenberg scar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 01:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19241206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowNekoinaTardis/pseuds/ShadowNekoinaTardis
Summary: Mike Crew contemplates the meaning of a storm.





	Purple Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: For the sensory prompts, 25 for Mike Crew? (The smell of ozone during a storm)  
> Thanks so much Tal for this wonderful request.

He could smell the storm coming before he saw the clouds shifting in the sky, darkening from bright blue to charcoal grey and the faintness of ozone became sharp and pungent. If he was anyone else he would’ve had a headache from just being on the top floor of the skyscraper alone, but that was the gift the Vast. He watched as the clouds got tighter and thicker with water and the lightning began to arch across the sky in sharp, jagged, fractal-like patterns. He could hear the rain begin to pitter-patter against the glass next to him, even feel the sharpness of the cold from the heat leaving as the rain continued to fall.  
He smiled when the thunder began to crash across the sky in a small cacophony of sounds. He could feel the hot itch of his scar rolling down his body as he stood up from the loveseat. He moved towards the window to watch the people far below scrambling to get away from the heavy rain that was falling down at a fast rate. The smell of the ozone hot sharper as he continued to watch the rain fight against the lightning. It was calming to watch away from everyone else and not have to deal with the many emotions that people carried for a while as he lost himself listening to the storm.  
 **~Fin**

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Purple Lightning (Podfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21585022) by [ShadowNekoinaTardis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowNekoinaTardis/pseuds/ShadowNekoinaTardis)




End file.
